


Fond Memories

by btamamura



Series: NatSyo [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Natsuki and Syo look over a photo album of childhood memories and recall the very first gift Syo ever gave Natsuki.





	Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Time for some NatSyo fluff as my birthday draws nearer with each passing day. I want to quickly share my own memories of these two. I discovered UtaPri a few weeks after it had started airing and first decided to watch it because Miyano Mamoru, Taniyama Kisho and Suzumura Kenichi were included in the main cast. I did not expect the series to become special to me, nor did I expect any characters to be precious in my eyes. But, Natsuki grabbed my interest very quickly because he's a tall guy unashamed of his fondness for cute things. Loving cute things myself, I was drawn to him. By the end of the first episode I knew he would be my fave character. Then I got to know Syo a bit more and fell for him too. Then came the bonus of the pair being roommates, childhood friends and...well, I already started to ship them then came episode 9 where Natsuki whispers in Syo's ear that he loves him and I was just done in! The next year became incredibly rough for me, but listening to their songs, rewatching UtaPri, even starting to write my own stories helped me through those times. I'll never forget what they had done for me.
> 
> Okay, enough of that. Time for the warnings! They're in a romantic relationship so there is a slash warning. There is also a potential for OOC moments so there's a warning for that too.
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy!

It was a quiet, peaceful evening, perfect for reliving nostalgia. Shinomiya Natsuki carried over two mugs of hot chocolate to the sofa, set them on the coffee table then sat beside Kurusu Syo. "You found it?"

"Yeah." Syo was holding a photo album. He felt Natsuki wrap an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him. He opened it to the first page, it had a larger photo that took the whole page. In it were three blond boys holding violin cases and looking proud. They were Syo, Natsuki and Syo's twin brother Kaoru. "One of our earlier concours."

"Mm, I was still playing the violin then. Who took this photo again?"

"I think it was your dad, then he sent a copy to my mom." He turned the page. "Hey, our shared party!"

Natsuki beamed. He could still remember both of their parents insisting on them celebrating together once the Shinomiya and Kurusu families had become friends and discovered all three boys shared a birthday. 

In the photo, Syo and Kaoru were preparing to blow out their candles while Natsuki was cuddling a teddy bear. "You still have that bear, don't you?" Syo recognised it as the one he'd given Natsuki.

"I do! He's sitting with my limited edition Piyo-chan you got for my birthday this year!" Natsuki released Syo and rose to his feet. He walked away from the sofa to the display shelves near the bunk beds. He'd had the topmost shelf, but since Mikaze Ai had moved out, both his and Syo's belongings were able to spread around the room, with Ai's permission, of course, just in case he had to return. He reached up and carefully took hold of a teddy bear in a very much loved condition. "Here he is." He carried the bear to the sofa. "Despite how he looks, I did take a lot of care of him."

Syo smiled as Natsuki sat down. He saw the bear. "I know. You're not someone who'd be reckless towards something you treasure. I remember there were times that bear tagged along with you wherever you went. It was like you were that boy from those books about the honey eating bear."

Natsuki chuckled. 

"Of course he'd look a little worn after that, but yeah, even if there were accidental tears, you always got him fixed up, right? Masato even fixed him that one time."

The older man nodded. "Gao-chan was slightly damaged in the process of moving, but when Masato-kun heard about it, he quickly repaired him."

"I still can't believe you named him _Gao-chan_."

"Eh? But, it's such a cute name!"

"Ehh, I wouldn't have thought so..."

"Seriously, Syo-chan! It really is very cute! Here, I'll show you what I mean." He held up the bear and changed the pitch of his voice. " _Gao!_ Hello, Syo-chan! _Gao!_ "

Syo chuckled. "Alright, I guess I can see that after all."

"Right? _Right?!_ " He held Gao-chan against his chest. "I've always loved this bear that you gave me. Not just because he's cute, but because he was the very first gift I ever received from you. For that reason alone, he's special to me."

Syo blushed lightly.

"Hey, Syo-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You've given me so much to treasure over the years. Not just the presents, but the memories. I still remember that night you and I declared we'd become idols. I still remember our very first kiss."

The blush deepened. "The one when we were still kids and you'd told me how you felt?"

"Yes, that one. I remember the good times, the bad times, the ones that make me laugh and the ones that make me cry. And no matter how they make me feel, I treasure each one because they're of you."

Syo scratched his cheek, smiling slightly. "Is that so?"

"Yes! Very much! You've always been someone important to me, Syo-chan!"

"I know. There are...some memories better forgotten in my view. I don't want to remember you bawling your eyes out when I was rushed to hospital, as an example. But...well, I'd be fine with making more memories with you. If...if you want to make more with me."

"I do!"

"Ah. Great! Ah, hey! Remember this?!"

Natsuki allowed the change of subject, seeing Syo was getting flustered.

***

They finished browsing through the photo album. "Hey, Syo-chan?"

Syo looked to Natsuki. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, I know. Love you too."

Natsuki carefully put Gao-chan aside and pulled Syo into a warm embrace, feeling it returned instantly.

"Everything alright?"

"Mm, just feeling happy."

"Happy?"

"We really do have a lot of memories between us of each other, and we made another one."

"Looking through a photo album?"

"A peaceful evening looking back at and talking about the fun times we'd spent together." He pulled back. "Hey, Syo-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Kiss me?"

Syo chuckled and leaned up a little, happy to acquiesce.

**_~*~_ **

**_Syo's mother coaxed him forward._ **

**_Syo sighed. He approached the two-years-older blond and held out a wrapped parcel. "Here. This is for you. Happy birthday."_ **

**_Natsuki beamed in delight as he accepted the parcel. "Thank you, Syo-chan!" He set it down and unwrapped it, excitedly but carefully. His green eyes and his already wide smile grew at the sight of the brownish-gold teddy bear sitting there. "Ahh, he's so cute! Almost as cute as Syo-chan!" He hugged Syo tightly. "Ooh, thank you so much, Syo-chan! I love you!"_ **

**_Syo tried scrambling out of the too tight embrace, to no avail._ **

**_Natsuki released him then picked up the bear. He nuzzled his cheek against it and chuckled fondly. "I'm gonna call you...Gao-chan."_ **

**_"G-Gao-chan...?"_ **

**_"Mm! It's cute! I would call him Syo-chan, but you're Syo-chan! So, Gao-chan it is!"_ **

**_Syo decided there was no response he could give to that. Instead he just smiled slightly, seeing Natsuki really did like his present. "I'm glad you like it."_ **

**_~*~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: I wanted to do the flashback as the final scene for a reason. It was a change to my usual style. Normally, the flashback would occur while they discuss or think about it, but in this case their discussion was focused on Gao-chan rather than how Natsuki got him, so the flashback fit in at the end instead.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated and welcome, but please no flames.


End file.
